


Drive By Instinct

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, A/B/O, AU, Drabble, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: There'ssomethingbetween Dom and Brian.





	Drive By Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Property of Universal, Justin Lin and Gary S. Thompson. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.
> 
> The third quote comes from a deleted scene from the original _The Fast and The Furious_.

"He _owns_ you," Mia says to Brian, who watches Dom navigate the room with every eye watching him, team and asundry enjoying themselves to the beat of his laughter, and waiting for his next move, and then Brian turns back to Mia as she says, "He's like gravity," a proclamation that's just as inevitable as Brian's inability to stay away from Dom.

When Brian gets brought it for debriefing, his superiors prod at him, questioning, "If it's the sister that got your nose wide open," but Brian resists, thinking that he's better than that, but there's _something_ about Dom; _something_ that keeps Brian hyper-aware of his every move, and it's the same _something_ that has Dom watching him blatantly and inviting him into small spaces and conversations so intimate that Brian wishes he had brakes beneath his feet; but his anger simmers from heat to frozen fury, though it always cools around Dom and does so quickly when he catches that _something_ in the air.

Brian's an alpha, better than most, when he tells Mia that "I'm basically just your average sexist grease-monkey", with full blast sarcasm, which makes her smile and acknowledge that he's different until he races Dom again, which leads to the semi collision and Dom's sluggish escape from the Charger and the quick permeation of blood and _something_ into the air; all of which proves quickly that Brian has found _it_ \--that thing that has kept him from being impartial to Dom, from seeing the obvious until Brian's jumping off a semi to save Vince, and avenging Jesse: Dom's an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble prior to the impending fic deluge. Also, this was an alternative slant to the gravitational pull betweeen Dom and Brian. Enjoy.


End file.
